Field of Invention
The present invention relates to robot arm technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary motor, a power apparatus, and a robot arm.
Description of Related Art
The rotary motor is the main power source in electromechanical systems. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a traditional rotary motor. The rotary motor 10 includes a rotor 20 and a stator 30. The rotor 20 includes a magnet 22 and a shaft 24. The stator 30 includes an iron core 32 and a coil 34. The iron core 32 is in the form of an annulus, and the rotor 20 is located in the central cavity of the annular iron core 32. Thus, the rotary motor 10 is typically rectangular or a circular.
However, in the configuration of an electromechanical system, if the installation space for the rotary motor is neither rectangular nor circular, in use, limitations will be encountered with respect to the shape of the rotary motor, such that the utilization of the equipment space cannot be optimized.